Back again
by fortheloveofanfiction
Summary: After having her memories erased, Mikan Sakura arrives back in Tokyo, a series of events transpire, and she is once again enrolled in Alice Academy.
1. Chapter 1

You can't keep us apart!

Please note that this Gakuen Alice fanfiction takes place after Mikan's memories were erased. It basically follows the recent chapters of the manga, and Natsume is still alive.

Chapter 1

Mikan Sakura was walking in the busy streets of Tokyo. _Where am I? I haven't been in Tokyo in years. Somehow, I ended up in front of the giant school. It would be so cool to go to school at Gakuen Alice!_

"Hello, are you lost?" Mikan turned around when she heard a man's voice. At the sight of her, Narumi's eyes widened. "Mikan," he whispered. He almost started saying how much everyone missed her and that they still talk about her when he remembered what happened. He was filled with sorrow and regret, and his smile disappeared.

"Wow, are you a teacher here? That's so cool!" she beamed. "I wish I could go to school here. I actually am a bit lost. Could you tell me where this building is?" She held out a sheet of paper with an address written on it.

Suddenly, Mikan saw images in her mind. She saw Narumi and a boy with a cat mask on his face. The boy was jumping over a fence but was quickly stopped by the teacher. _What was that? I don't feel so great… _Mikan fell into Narumi's arms, unconscious. "Mikan! What should I do? I have to take her to the hospital…" Narumi took her in through the front gate and discretely brought her to the academy's hospital, where Hotaru Imai's brother was a doctor.

Narumi entered the hospital, where he was able to find Subaru Imai alone. Narumi was gasping for air because he ran too fast. Subaru looked down upon Mikan's sleeping face and then back up at Narumi. "Is this…?" Narumi nodded. He quickly followed Subaru to a two-person room, which no one was in. They locked the door and placed Mikan on the hospital bed.

"What the hell are you thinking? What did you do?" Imai demanded.

"I don't know, I saw her standing at the front gate when she fainted. I panicked. Just help her, dammit!"

Imai immediately began to treat Mikan when there was a knock on the door. "Imai, open the door before I burn it down!"

_I forgot this is Natsume's room! _Thought Imai. Without thinking and not wanting to make Natsume use his alice, Narumi opened the door.

"What the hell are you—" Natsume paused midsentence when he saw the girl lying on the bed. _Mikan._

-I hope you guys like it! This is my first fanfiction, please review it Chapter two will come soon if it's well liked. Sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so for now I'm not going to explain how Natsume is alive because it makes me sad and I don't want to deal with it right now :(

This chapter is going to skip what happened when Natsume saw Mikan, but we'll get back to that later.

This chapter is going to be really short because I want to get the story going but they'll get longer I promise 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in this story

Chapter 2

_ Mikan was sitting on the top of a tree shouting with a dark haired boy. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to Tokyo… but then what? _The red-eyed boy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. What was happening? Who was this? Mikan got flustered and pushed the boy away with both of her hands._

Mikan woke up sweating and staring at her outstretched hands. _Thank god it was just a dream. Where am I, anyway? Am I at Grandpa's house? _She looked down and saw white sheets, but the bedspread at her grandfather's house had flowers on it. She was starting to panic as she sat up. She got out of bed and went to the door, but it was locked from the outside. _What?_

She almost had a heart attack when the door opened. She fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh, it's Polkadots."

"You pervert! How do you know that anyway, and who are you?!" Mikan yelled at Natsume. He looked down. Her gaze followed his, and she saw that her underwear was clearly showing. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" She quickly stood up.

_Who are you? _The words stung when Natsume heard them. It made his heart hurt, filled him with sadness, and he wished he could somehow make her remember, but being able to see her again was good enough right now. He maintained his expressionless face. "Hmph."

Mikan didn't like his attitude, and she made a face at him. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're at a hospital. And in my room."

"Why, what happened?"

"You ask a lot of questions that I'm not responsible for answering."

"Who else am I supposed to ask?!"

Natsume stuck his tongue out at her and lied down on the bed to read manga. "Well if you aren't going to tell me I'll just go find out myself." With that, Mikan dusted off her skirt and moved towards the door. Natsume quickly walked towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you trying to stop me for, pervert?"

"Don't go," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. He didn't want to ever let her go. She was speechless and for some reason could feel her heart beating ridiculously fast. She usually wasn't one to act this way in this kind of situation.

"He's right, you're not going anywhere." Narumi suddenly opened the door. He had clearly been eavesdropping. "Starting today, you're a student at Alice Academy."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It really boosts my self-esteem3 In this chapter we'll be exploring what happened when Mikan was unconscious along with other things.

Chapter 3

"What the hell are you—" Natsume paused midsentence when he saw the girl lying on the bed. _Mikan. _

"Aah- Natsume-kun, allow me to explain," Narumi said nervously. He was smiling and waving like it was no big deal.

"Can you get out?" Natsume didn't even care about why she was here. He was just glad to see her, but he somehow kept his expressionless face. Narumi's face softened, and he faintly smiled at Natsume. He looked at Hotaru's brother, and nodded. They both left the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

After they left, Natsume slumped down against the door. He no longer had the strength to stand after seeing her. He pulled his knees to his chest and sat thinking for a long time. A rush of memories flew through his head. He thought about the Christmas' they spent together among other things, when tears started to roll down his cheeks. "What is this? This isn't like me at all. Leave it to her to make me cry." There were tears on his face, but the rest of him remained emotionless.

After some time, he stood up and walked over to where Mikan was lying. He reached his hand out towards her, hesitant at first. He traced her facial features, especially her lips. How did it turn out like this? He promised to always protect her, but he died on her. He didn't know how he could let this happen. In the end, he couldn't save her, and she ended up losing all of her memories. He had been pushing everyone away since that event occurred one year ago. He didn't know why he was doing it, one time Ruka reminded him that Sakura wouldn't want him acting this way, and he took out all of his feelings on Ruka and even punched him.

He kissed Mikan on the lips before silently exiting the room.

Two days later, Natsume returned to school. He had been staying in the hospital due to his Alice.

"Ah, Natsume-kun! Welcome back!" Sumire Shouda was the first person to greet him when he entered the classroom. Natsume just stared at her. It wasn't meant to be intimidating or anything, he was just looking at her. He took his seat in the back of the class next to Ruka, and he tried to monitor his thoughts in case Kokoroyomi decided to read his mind.

"Is something wrong, Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend. Ruka always knew that Natsume was constantly thinking of Mikan, so he usually didn't bother to ask, but he could tell that there was something different today.

"Yeah," he replied. Everyone in the class looked back at him, since he would usually come up with some sarcastic reply. This serious response got everyone's attention. Natsume was only concerned with Koko, and he stared at him. He couldn't prevent Koko from reading his mind, but he could certainly prevent him from telling anyone else. Natsume didn't bother saying anything else about it.

After class, Natsume pulled Koko aside and pinned him against the wall outside of the building. He grabbed him by his collar, and stared at him with his crimson eyes. Koko definitely looked stupid the way he kept that dumb smile on his face.

"I know you read my mind, Koko. If you dare tell anyone I'll burn you to ashes if it's the last thing I do."

"As if I'd do that, I value my life a little bit, you know." Natsume's grip on his collar loosened and he was backing away. "So it's true, then?"

"Tch," was all Natsume said in return. A simple reading of the mind, and Koko knew it was true.

The fact that Mikan was inside the academy became known to some of the higher ups. Namely the High School Principal. After being informed by Narumi, he decided to pay her a visit. Mikan had multiple visitors throughout the day without worry of being discovered. Of course, Shiki had been informed and created a barrier around her hospital room.

When Mikan's uncle entered the room, he noticed the light surrounding her. There was no mistaking it. Mikan definitely had an Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated the story! I don't have my own laptop and my mom thinks that the "Japanese cartoons" I've been watching are giving her computer a virus. I have to sneak it away at night now .

Chapter 4

It was just another day at Alice Academy… or was it? Mikan Sakura was off to start her second-first day in the academy. Of course, she had no memories of her first-first day. She was waiting by the closed door of her new classroom filled with her used-to-be friends and classmates. She wondered what was taking so long for Narumi-sensei to call her into the classroom and introduce her.

In the classroom

"Everyone, please settle down!" Narumi-sensei yelled at the class. He loved the students in elementary class B so much that he requested to be their homeroom teacher as they got older. Since they were older, some students were experienced in love and therefore became less afraid of Narumi's pheromones. "Be quiet! You'll want to hear this!" Some of the class was still being noisy, so he took his earring out. When one student noticed, she pointed at the teacher, and soon everyone noticed and was quiet. Narumi often did this, but had only ever actually used his pheromones on them once, but that was all they needed to never let it happen again.

"Now listen. We are going to have a new student today." This immediately got people whispering and asking each other questions.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I wonder what Alice they'll have"

"I'll bet 100 yen it's the Flight Alice!"

"Her name is Mikan Sakura," Narumi stated. The class was immediately shut up. Everyone in the room was silent.

Natsume took the manga off of his face and took his feet off the desk. He still maintained his expressionless face. He knew Mikan was on campus, but no one bothered to inform him that she wasn't leaving.

"Natsume, did you know about this?" Ruka asked.

He silently shook his head. Was Naru trying to play some trick on him by not telling him anything? He couldn't be serious.

A raven-haired girl decided to speak up. "Sensei, how can this be? We were informed that Mikan Sakura had the third type of Alice, lost her memories, and left the school."

"Good question, Hotaru-chan. It has been discovered that Mikan-chan has a different Alice. However, she does not remember anything about this school or any of the people in it. It might be difficult, but we have to pretend we don't know anything about her."

"What's her Alice?"

"Teleportation."

End of Chapter 4

I promise I'll update soon you guys but I'm really tired . If you have questions or anything you can leave them in the reviews which I will definitely read!


End file.
